1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for fastening cable pull elements of cables.
The invention can be used wherever cable pull cores of push-pull cables for gear shift systems in motor vehicles must be connected with corresponding connection pieces of the transmission or gear shift.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Connections of this kind between the cable pull core and the connection parts fastened thereto are currently designed so that the connection part is attached or snapped onto a spherical or hemispherical member, a transmission pin or other suitable element, so that a detachable connection is made. As a rule, known connection elements are designed so that there is a rubber connection between the fastening piece and the cable pull core of the cable, so that a movable connection is formed. Because of the rubber, noises and vibrations are transmitted only to a small degree. However, minimization of the exciting frequency or amplitude and optimization of the resonant frequency of the system are possible only to a very limited degree in this way. Insofar as it is the object of the connection parts, minimization can be achieved by using a very soft rubber which results in extensive wear. If extensive wear is to be avoided, only a high-strength rubber can be used, which in turn results in extensive transmission of oscillations and noise. This applies analogously for other materials that can be used for damping, for example, plastic parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,495 discloses a device for fastening cable pull elements of cables which has a coupling element and a fastening element, wherein the fastening element is enclosed by the coupling element partially with a gap dimension and two rubber elements. The device has the disadvantage that vibrations and noise are transmitted.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art and to provide a device for fastening cable pull elements of cables by which a decoupling of transmissions of vibrations and noise from the fastening device to the cable pull element is effected to a great extent.
Pursuant to this object, and others which will become apparent hereafter, one aspect of the present invention resides in a device for fastening cable pull elements of cables, which has a fastening rod with a cable pull core arranged at a coupling element. A fastening element for the fastening means is enclosed by the coupling element and a rubber element with a gap dimension. The fastening rod and cable pull are fixedly connected with one another. Ideally, the cable pull is integrated in the fastening rod.
The coupling element with which the fastening rod is fixedly connected is decoupled from the fastening element by an air gap, the so-called gap dimension. The gap dimension is to be selected so that the coupling element and the fastening piece are movable against one another with a slight tolerance, so that a loose connection is formed which does not transmit vibrations, noise and oscillations. A rubber element which provides for an additional elastic connection between the coupling element and the fastening piece is arranged between the gap dimension and the fastening piece. Suitable plastic parts are also possible instead of a rubber element.
If the fastening piece is to be fastened to a hemispherical pin, a ball socket is arranged at the fastening piece for receiving the fastening means. It is advantageous for quick fastening when the ball socket has a hole at its highest point.
It is advantageous for the invention to arrange an added mass at the fastening piece for minimizing the exciting frequency and exciting mass. This minimizes occurring oscillations.
In order to realize increased stability, it is advantageous to arrange a plurality of distance pieces in the coupling element. The distance pieces can be made of metal, for example. The coupling element is fixedly connected with the distance pieces.
The distance pieces are surrounded by the gap dimension. The gap dimension is adjusted between the distance piece and the fastening piece via the diameter ratio. The coupling piece can be made of plastic, metal or another suitable material.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.